


Nicht Schrödingers Katze

by aislingde



Series: Jura [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Raubtier, Rodneys neues Haustier
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Rodneys neues Haustier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Kann als Sequel zu 'Jura' gesehen werden. Steht aber auch für sich.  
> Beta: Birgitt

Eigentlich sollte John froh sein, dass Dr. Keller ihn so schnell aus der Krankenstation entlassen hatte.

Vor fünf Tagen hatte er sich auf ‚Jura' einen Trümmerbeinbruch zugezogen. Dank der Antikertechnik war eine schnelle Heilung möglich gewesen und die Ärztin hatte John schon nach drei Tagen die Krücken in die Hand gedrückt und ihn mehr oder weniger rausgeschmissen.

John hatte sie derart aufdringlich angeflirtet, dass sie froh gewesen war, ihn loszuwerden. Dass Dr. Keller ihm gleichzeitig auch eine Woche Bettruhe verordnet hatte, hatte John ‚vergessen'.

Ihm war langweilig. Außerdem war es von seinem Quartier zur Messe nur ein Katzensprung.

So hatte er ‚Dornenvögel' – eine Leihgabe von Elizabeth Weir, die bestenfalls als Einschlaflektüre geeignet war – zur Seite gelegt und sich auf den Weg gemacht.

John hasste Krücken. Sie zwangen ihn, sich langsam fortzubewegen. Machten ihn angreifbar, verletzlich. Bis er im Fall der Fälle die Krücken losgelassen und seine M-9 aus dem Holster gezogen hätte, hätte sein Gegner alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um ihn umzubringen.

Es war aber wesentlich besser als im Rollstuhl zu sitzen.

Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er in fünf Tagen mit leichtem Belastungstraining beginnen konnte und dann die Qual ein Ende haben würde.

Gedankenversunken bog John in den Hauptgang ein, der zur Messe führte.

Gleich konnte er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffe an seinen Tisch setzen und einfach abwarten, was der Tag bringen würde. Es fand sich immer jemand, der Zeit für ein Gespräch hatte.

„Du verdammtes Vieh! Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen!“

Bevor John sich umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, was los war, wurde seine linke Krücke weggerissen und ein kleiner Schatten huschte an ihm vorbei.

John war noch damit beschäftigt, sein Gleichgewicht zu zurück zu gewinnen, als auch noch jemand in ihm hineinrannte.

Unwillkürlich belastete er sein geschientes Bein. Es war keine gute Idee. Eine Schmerzenswelle durchfuhr John und mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei sank er zu Boden.

Dass der Verursacher dann auch noch auf ihn fiel und ihm weitere Schmerzen im Bein verursachte, brachte John in Versuchung, seine M-9 auf ihn zu richten, damit er seinen Arsch bewegte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Colonel. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Colonel. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Colonel.“

Da Dr. Corrigan, seines Zeichens Paläontologe, hastig aufstand, ließ John ihn am Leben. Als der Wissenschaftler die Hand ausstreckte, um John aufzuhelfen, schlug er ein.

Während John sich an der Wand abstützte und darauf wartete, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Bein nachließen, hob Dr. Corrigan die Krücken auf und gab sie John. Als er seine Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen wollte, hielt John ihn auf .

„Dr. Corrigan, was war das?“

„Was, Sir?“

„Wem oder was sind Sie hinterhergelaufen?“

„Dem Dino, Sir!“

Von ihrer letzten Mission – der John auch den Beinbruch zu verdanken hatte - hatte Rodney einen verletzten Minidinosaurier mitgebracht. Er behauptete zwar, dass er dies nur im Dienste der Wissenschaft getan hätte, aber John hatte den Verdacht, dass der Dino Rodneys neues Haustier werden sollte Schließlich waren in Atlantis keine irdischen Tiere erlaubt.

Doch noch war das Tier in den Händen der Biologen. Die waren aufgrund der Tatsache, einen lebenden Saurier untersuchen zu können, ziemlich aus dem Häuschen geraten.

Das ließ noch eine Frage offen.

„Und was macht er hier?“, verlangte John zu wissen. „Gehört er nicht in seinen Käfig im Labor?“

„Eigentlich schon, Colonel Sheppard.“ Dr. Corrigan blickte sich hektisch um. „Dr. McKay war heute Morgen bei uns und ordnete an, dass der Dino den Käfig verlassen soll.“

Fragend zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Dr. Corrigan zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm diese Befragung sehr unangenehm war. Doch John hatte nicht vor, locker zu lassen. Er starrte den Paläontologen so lange an, bis er weiter sprach.

„Solange Dr. McKay in der Nähe ist, ist der Dino das zutraulichste Tier, das man sich vorstellen kann. Doch wehe er ist nicht da. Dann darf niemand ihm zu nahe kommen, ohne dass er beißt. Wie soll man so eine eigentlich ausgestorbene Spezies untersuchen?“

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“

Dr. Corrigan sah John verdutzt an. Er hatte wohl nicht mit einer Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage gerechnet. Dann war von weit entfernt ein Scheppern zu hören und der Wissenschaftler zuckte zusammen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss den Dino einfangen.“

Bevor John eine Chance hatte zu widersprechen, war Dr. Corrigan losgelaufen.

Grinsend sah John ihm einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich schwer auf seine Krücken stützte und zur Messe humpelte. Die Schmerzen waren nicht mehr ganz so schlimm und er hoffte, dass der Unfall bei der nächsten Untersuchung nicht festgestellt werden konnte.

Wenn ja, würde Dr. Keller ihn mindestens für zwei Monate auf die Krankenstation aufnehmen und ihn jeden Tag mit den gemeinsten Untersuchungen quälen. Und jeden Versuch, sie mit einem Dackelblick gnädig zu stimmen, würde sie mit einem eisigen Blick zunichte machen, weil er ihr Vertrauen enttäuscht hatte.

 

Schwer atmend erreichte John die Messe. Nach dem Zusammenstoß spürte er jede Bewegung in seinem Bein – vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, das Quartier zu verlassen.

Aber wer konnte schon mit einem verrückten Wissenschaftler auf der Jagd nach einem ausgebüchsten Dinosaurier rechnen?

Als er sich in die Schlange zur Essensausgabe einreihen wollte, wurde er von Mary – Köchin und wichtigste Person in Atlantis überhaupt – ausgescholten.

„Colonel Sheppard! Wie können Sie es wagen, sich anzustellen? Mit Ihren Krücken können Sie doch noch nicht mal eine Tasse Kaffee tragen! Suchen Sie sich einen Platz, wo Sie Ihr Bein hochlegen können, ich bring Ihnen gleich was.“

„Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl!“

Am Fenster war noch ein Tisch frei. Erleichtert setzt John sich hin. Als er das Bein vorsichtig auf den Stuhl bettete, fühlte er, wie der Schmerz nachließ.

Da kam auch schon Mary. Sie brachte ihn nicht nur einen Kaffe, sondern auch ein Stück frischen Obstkuchen. John lächelte sie dankbar an. Er spürte erst jetzt, dass er hungrig war.

„Sie sind ein Schatz!“

„Irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass Sie Fleisch auf die Rippen bekommen. Sie sind viel zu dünn!“

„Wenn ich alles essen würde, was Sie mir immer auf meinen Teller packen wollen, müsste ich doppelt so viel trainieren, um mein Gewicht zu halten.“

Sie lachte und ging.

John lud ein kleines Stück Obst auf die Gabel, um es zu probieren. Er kannte die Frucht nicht. Und wenn die Biologen Lebensmittel der Pegasusgalaxie für die Kantine freigaben, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass sie auch schmeckten.

Dieses Mal wurde John angenehm überrascht. Die Frucht war süß und sauer zugleich und erinnerte geschmacklich ein wenig an Annanas. Das Fruchtfleisch zerging auf seiner Zunge und er schloss die Augen, um sich auf den Geschmack zu konzentrieren. Dann probierte er den Kuchenteig. Es war ein lockerer Boden, der nach Schokolade schmeckte. Zusammen mit der Frucht war es fantastisch. John genoss jeden Bissen.

Als er den Teller leer hatte – er hatte die Krümel mit der angefeuchteten Fingerspitze aufgelesen – kam Mary und brachte ihm Nachschub. Ohne an sein Gewicht zu denken, versenkte John die Gabel in den Kuchen.

„Schmeckt es?“

John blickte hoch und sah Rodney vor sich stehen.

„Hervorragend“, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. Er machte eine einladende Geste. „Willst du auch probieren?“

Abwehrend hob Rodney die Hände. „Du willst mich wohl umbringen? Die Frucht hat in seiner Zusammensetzung so große Ähnlichkeit mit den irdischen Zitrusfrüchten, dass die Biologen mich heute Morgen gewarnt haben. Ein Bissen und ich liege auf der Krankenstation!“

„Schade, das ist sehr lecker.“ John störte sich nicht an Rodneys Entsetzen und aß weiter. So gutes Essen gab es selten. Noch viel seltener hatte er Zeit, es auch zu genießen.

„Was machst du hier? Hat Dr. Keller dir nicht Bettruhe verordnet?“

„Pscht!“ John legte den Zeigefinger vor seinen Mund. „Nicht so laut, sonst kommt Dr. Weir noch auf die Idee, mich wieder ins Bett zu stecken.“

„Mit Recht! Das ist ein Trümmerbruch, Sheppard, und du hattest mir versprochen, dich an Kellers Anweisung zu halten.“

„Gar nicht wahr. Du hattest versprochen, dich ohne zu murren von Dr. Keller untersuchen zu lassen, wenn wir den Dino mitnehmen. Außerdem waren es nur wenige Schritte. Ich habe sogar das Bein hochgelegt, werde einige Stunden hier bleiben und dann direkt zurück in mein Quartier gehen. Was soll da schon passieren?“

John hoffte, dass Dr. Corrigan niemandem von dem Zusammenprall erzählen würde.

„Jemand könnte gegen den Stuhl stoßen. Die Erschütterung wird dem Bein schaden.“

Mit Mühe schaffte John es, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Das ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Ich sitze weit weg von jedem Durchgangsverkehr, wie sollte da was passieren? Hast du heute schon etwas vor?“ John versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hmmm, lass mich überlegen. In meinem Posteingang habe ich 30 Mails von Kollegen, die meinen Rat brauchen, mein Projekt mit den Weitstreckensensoren verlangt auch nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit und für heute Nachmittag hat Dr. Weir ein Meeting angesetzt. Ach, ja, den Bericht von unserer Mission auf ‚Jura' habe ich auch noch nicht fertig. Da du nicht mehr krank im Bett liegst, brauch ich dich nicht mehr zu besuchen. War auch ein Punkt auf meiner Liste. Wieso?“

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dich zu einer Runde Schach überreden zu können. Aber mir reicht es schon, wenn du mir aus meinem Büro das Laptop holen könntest, damit ich an meinem Bericht arbeiten kann.“

„Du bittest mich ja nur, weil du nicht weißt, wo dein Büro ist.“

Rodney grinste selbstgefällig. John hatte nicht vor, das auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

„Gar nicht wahr.“

„Wohl war.“

„Nur weil ich meine Arbeit an Orten erledige, wo ich nicht alle fünf Minuten von meinen Untergebenen gestört werden kann, heißt es nicht, dass ich mein eigenes Büro nicht kenne.“

„Stimmt, du hast da ja eine Dartscheibe aufgehängt.“

Warum musste Rodney immer so nervig sein?

„Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, werde ich da demnächst ein Bild von dir aufhängen.“

„Du vergleichst mich mit Caldwell? Der hat doch gar nicht meinen Intellekt.“

Unwillkürlich grinste John. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Woher weißt du das denn?“

„Weil...“

John wurde auf seine Umgebung aufmerksam. Die heitere, gelassene Stimmung in der Messe war auf einmal angespannt, fast schon bedrohlich.

Er ließ seine Gabel fallen, griff zur M-9 – zog sie aber noch nicht aus dem Holster - und sah sich suchend um.

Die Gespräche in der Messe waren verstummt, selbst Rodney hatte mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hielt seinen Mund.

Dann sah John im Eingang den Dinosaurier, der sich neugierig umsah.

Er stand auf seinen kräftigen Hinterbeinen, sein Schwanz, den er in ruhigen Momenten nutzte, um sich abzustützen, zuckte unruhig hin und her.

Mit seinen kleinen Vorderarmen hielt er etwas fest vor die Brust gepresst, doch John konnte nicht erkennen, was es war.

Der recht große Kopf war vorgereckt, so dass man erkennen konnte, wie groß sein Gebiss im Verhältnis zum restlichen Körper war.

Er hatte eine echsenartige grün/braune Hautfarbe.

Er sah aus wie die Miniaturausgabe des Tyrannosaurus Rex und das erklärte, warum die Anwesenden so angespannt auf das recht kleine Tier reagierten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, dass einer seiner Männer die Waffe auf das Tier richtete.

„Nicht schießen, Miller! Der Saurier ist harmlos!“

Erleichtert sah John, dass sein Befehl wirkte und der Mann seinen Arm senkte.

„Er ist nur neugierig“, versuchte nun auch Rodney, die verunsicherten Menschen zu beruhigen.

Als der Dino Rodneys Stimme hörte, legte er einen Moment den Kopf schief und sah den Wissenschaftler an, dann lief er los.

Er war so schnell, dass John nun wusste, warum er vor seinem Unfall nur einen Schatten wahrgenommen hatte.

Ehe Rodney sich versah, war der Dinosaurier auf seinen Schoß gesprungen und rieb den Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Ist ja gut, alles ist gut, niemand tut dir etwas.“ Rodney kraulte den Dinosaurier hinter dem Ohr.

John wunderte sich. Das Tier war etwa 50 Zentimeter hoch, bestimmt 20 kg schwer und seine Krallen waren ziemlich spitz, doch über Rodneys Lippen kam kein Klagelaut.

„Komm, Kleiner, zeig mir, was du da gepackt hast. Das sieht nach Kunststoff aus und ist nichts für dich. Wenn du es mir gibst, bekommst du von John ein Stück Kuchen!“

„Hey! Ich bestimme doch auch nicht einfach so über dein Essen!“

„Willst du etwa, dass der Kleine sich eine Magenkolik zuzieht? Außerdem ist es dein zweites Stück und du müsstest längst satt sein.“

Der Dinosaurier fiepte zustimmend und als Rodney vorsichtig seine Vorderarme berührte, gab er seine Beute freiwillig auf und sah den Wissenschaftler hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ein Schokoriegel? Wie kommst du daran? So was liegt nicht einfach auf dem Boden.“

Der Dinosaurier fiepte erneut und rieb seinen Kopf an Rodneys Brust, dabei folgten seine Augen aufmerksam den Schokoriegel.

„Tja, McKay! Auch in der Pegasusgalaxie gibt es Tiere, die sich ihren Dosenöffner selbst aussuchen. Der Dino will wohl, dass du ihm die Verpackung aufmachst.“ John grinste breit. Da hatten sich zwei gesucht und gefunden.

Zweifelnd sah Rodney den Dinosaurier an; als er dessen gierigen Blick sah, war er überzeugt.

„Schokolade ist ungesund für dich. Davon bekommst du Bauchschmerzen.“

Das Fiepen wurde leise und kläglich, als ob der Dinosaurier jedes Wort verstehen würde, und Rodney ließ sich erweichen.

„Gut, du bekommst ein Stück, aber nur ein kleines, damit du dir nicht den Magen verdirbst.“

Rodney riss die Verpackung auf und brach ein Stück ab, das er dem Tier auf der flachen Hand reichte. Der Dinosaurier nahm es vorsichtig mit den Zähnen und fraß es mit Genuss. Er sah überhaupt nicht futterneidisch aus, als Rodney in den Riegel hineinbiß.

Dann fiel ein Schatten über ihren Tisch.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können! Du hast das Tier abgerichtet, damit es meine Schokoladenvorräte stiehlt. McKay, du bist tief gesunken, dass du unschuldige Wesen zu deinen Handlangern machst.“

Radek Zelenka stand vor Rodney, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah seinen Chef über den Brillenrand hinweg sehr wütend an.

„Ich habe den Dino nicht abgerichtet!“, protestierte Rodney.

„Ja, ja, und er kommt aus eigenem Antrieb in das Büro, klaut meinen Marsriegel, lacht mich aus, nachdem ich seine Tat entdeckte, und läuft dann auf den direkten Weg zu dir! Das ist kein Zufall.“

Zelenka deutete mit seinen Finger auf Rodney, der abwehrend die Arme hob.

„Das sagt nur, dass der Kleine eine gute Nase hat und meine Spur verfolgen konnte. Nachdem ich ihn heute Morgen besucht habe, bin ich direkt ins Labor gegangen und habe es nur verlassen, um hier etwas zu essen. Das hat nichts mit Abrichten zu tun.“

Triumphierend sah Rodney hoch und der Dinosaurier fiepste zustimmend.

„Und warum sollte er meinen Marsriegel klauen?“

Zadek sah nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus, war aber noch nicht überzeugt.

„Ich habe ihn auf ‚Jura' mit Powerbars gefüttert.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast den Riegel wohl irgendwo in Augenhöhe von dem Kleinen liegengelassen und er hat ihn mitgenommen. Wenn du demnächst im Labor Süßigkeiten versteckst, solltest du darauf achten, dass sie nicht nur außerhalb meines Blickfeldes liegen. Aber als Entschädigung für den Riegel solltest du dir ein Stück Kuchen holen, so wie der Colonel schmatzt, ist es hervorragend.“

„Ich schmatze nicht“, stellte John fest. „du verwechselst mich mit dem Dino, der dir gerade den Riegel wegfrisst.“

Der Dinosaurier hatte Rodneys Ablenkung ausgenutzt, um sich über den Riegel herzumachen.

Zelenka sah Rodneys verblüfften Gesichtsaudruck und grinste.

„Du wirst mit dem Tier noch viel Spaß haben, Rodney. Mir schuldest du einen Marsriegel, denn den Kuchen wollte ich sowieso probieren.“ Damit drehte er sich um und reihte sich in die Schlange an der Essensausgabe an.

John bemühte sich sehr um eine ausdruckslose Miene, doch so ganz gelang es nicht.

„Grins mich nicht so an, Sheppard. Wenn du eine außerirdische Priesterin anschleppst, bekommst du keine Vorwürfe zu hören, weil sie sich nicht unseren Sitten entsprechend benimmt. Aber dieser kleine Dinosaurier, der noch nicht mal unsere Sprache spricht, muss perfekt sein.“

Überrascht stellte John fest, dass Rodney nicht jedes Wort mit einer Handbewegung unterstrich, sondern den Dinosaurier kraulte.

Der hatte sich auch das allerletzte Stück vom Riegel gemopst und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Ich bin schon froh, wenn er stubenrein ist und ich nicht irgendwo in den Gängen in einer Pfütze ausrutsche, McKay.“

„Woher soll er das sein? Vor fünf Tagen lebte er noch in einem Urwald und jetzt verlangst du von ihm so was. Das dauert seine Zeit, bis er sich bei uns eingewöhnt hat.“

„Du meinst, dass es etwas Einmaliges ist, dass er den Biologen abhauen und Zelenkas Süßigkeiten stehlen kann und er zu dir kommt, damit du die Verpackung öffnest und du ihn kraulst.“

Fragend zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Rodney machte tatsächlich den Fehler zu nicken.

„Es wird noch etwas dauern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich anpassen wird. Laut seinen Testergebnissen ist er mindestens so intelligent wie ein Delphin.“

„Dann wird er wohl auch lernen, die Verpackung selbst aufzureißen, damit du ihm nicht die Hälfte wegisst.“

Als Rodneys Finger einen Moment in der Streichelbewegung innehielten, grinste John triumphierend.

„Hör auf. Du wirst an der Anwesenheit des Kleinen nichts ändern können. Wir haben ihn von ‚Jura' mitgebracht und geheilt. Auch wenn wir denken, dass er sich normal bewegt und sehr schnell ist, ist er jetzt wesentlich langsamer als seine Artgenossen. Wir können ihn nicht zurückschicken, noch können wir ihn in eine Kiste stecken und behaupten, dass er weder tot noch lebendig ist.“

Rodneys leidenschaftliche Rede machte auf John mehr Eindruck, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Es weckte in ihm den Drang, beide zu beschützen, damit Rodney glücklich war.

„Habe ich etwa behauptet, dass er hier verschwinden soll? Ich denke, er wird das Leben hier sehr interessant machen. Wann hast du eigentlich vor, den Biologen zu sagen, dass er bei dir ist? Da bisher keiner von ihnen zum Essen gekommen ist, werden sie ihn wohl suchen.“

„Wenn sie nicht auf ihn aufpassen können, haben sie es auch nicht besser verdient.“ Bevor John etwas sagen konnte, hob Rodney ergeben die Hände. „Ich muss gleich in den Kontrollraum und werde den Kleinen bei diesen inkompetenten Dinosittern abliefern. Zufrieden?“

„Schrödinger“, verbesserte John ihn.

„Bitte?“

„Du hast dem Dino doch eben selbst den Namen gegeben, als du Schrödingers Gedankenexperiment erwähnt hast.“

Verblüfft starrte Rodney John an, dann betrachtete er nachdenklich den Dinosaurier.

„Ich hatte schon an Rex oder Einstein gedacht. Aber da es Hundenamen sind, fand ich es nicht wirklich passend. Schrödinger, was meinst du dazu?“

Rodney kraulte den Dinosaurier unter dem Kinn. Der schloss die Augen und genoss es.

Hätte er angefangen zu schnurren, hätte John es auch nicht gewundert. Für ein Tier, das noch vor wenigen Tagen wild gelebt hatte, war sein Verhalten absolut ungewöhnlich. Doch er weigerte sich, den Dinosaurier als mögliche Gefahr zu sehen. Das wäre zu paranoid. Das Tier hatte einfach einen Narren an seinem Retter gefressen.

„Dass er dich nicht gebissen hat, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Nenn ihn Schrödinger und wir können ihn als Mitglied der Expedition listen.“

John liebte es, Rodney mit guten Ratschlägen zu nerven und so wunderte er sich nicht über dessen unwilliges Grunzen.

Er ignorierte die Geräusche seines Freundes, beugte sich vor und hielt Schrödinger die Hand zum Beschnuppern hin. „Willkommen in Atlantis, Schrödinger. Wie es scheint, hast du deinen Dosenöffner schon gefunden.“

Der Dinosaurier blinzelte und starrte John misstrauisch an, bevor er an den Fingern roch.

John ließ ihm etwas Zeit, dann bewegte er langsam seine Hand und streichelte Schrödinger behutsam hinter dem Ohr. John hatte glatte, kühle Haut erwartet, doch Schrödinger hatte ein Fell, kurz und glatt, so weich, dass Johns Finger von den Haaren umschmeichelt wurden.

So gern John den Kleinen auch kraulte, die Haltung war viel zu unbequem und sein Bein beschwerte sich mit Schmerzen über die verspannte Haltung.

Er lehnte sich zurück und griff lächelnd nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Da ist er ja!“, tönte es durch die Messe. John drehte seinen Kopf und sah Dr. Corrigan auf sie zulaufen. Auch Schrödinger bemerkte den Aufruhr. Er sprang von Rodneys Schoß und fauchte den Biologen an.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an das verschmuste Wesen, das sich noch vor wenigen Minuten genussvoll hatte kraulen lassen. Als Dr. Corrigan vor dem Dinosaurier stehen blieb und versuchte, das Tier einzufangen, griff Schödinger an. Er lief auf den Wissenschaftler zu und als der seine Arme ausbreitete, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, biss Schrödinger ihn in den Unterarm.

„Aua! Du Mistvieh!“

Diesen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte Schrödinger, um durch Dr. Corrigans Beine hindurch zu laufen. Statt jedoch die Flucht zu ergreifen, blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sah den Dr. Corrigan mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

John bedachte seine Leute mit einem warnenden Blick. Sie sollten nicht auf die Idee kommen, den Dinosaurier zu erschießen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Wissenschaftler sehr eigen waren, was die Zerstörung ihrer Forschungsgegenstände anging. Da gingen sie lieber das Risiko ein, verletzt zu werden.

„Du Bestie! Sieh dir an, was du getan hast!“

Offensichtlich hatte er aus dem Vorfall nichts gelernt, denn er näherte sich erneut dem Tier.

Als John die blutende Wunde des Wissenschaftlers sah, ging sein Hand zum Headset „Medizinisches Team in die Messe.“

„Was ist passiert, Colonel?“, meldete sich Dr. Keller.

„Dr. Corrigan ist von dem Dinosaurier im Arm gebissen worden und blutet. So wie die beiden sich anstarren, ist das noch nicht vorbei.“

Für John war es keine Frage, wer in diesem Kampf siegen würde, falls sich niemand anderes einmischte.

„Schon wieder der Dinosaurier.“ Ihre Stimme klang resigniert. „Ich bin unterwegs und bringe jemanden mit, der das Tier betäubt.

„Nicht nötig, McKay wird sich um ihn kümmern. Der Dino ist friedlich, solange niemand ihn bedroht.“

„Dann kennen Sie meine Berichte noch nicht. In den letzten fünf Tagen habe ich mindestens zehn Personen mit Bissverletzungen behandelt. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass der Dinosaurier nicht domestiziert ist und sich dementsprechend verhält. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er ein braver Dino ist, wenn ich eintreffe, sonst wird er betäubt. Keller Ende.“

Rodney hatte das Gespräch mitgehört, blickte John genervt an, dann stand er auf und mischte sich ein.

„Dr. Corrigan, lassen Sie sofort von dem Dinosaurier ab. So wie Sie das Tier behandeln, ist es kein Wunder, dass er bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus Ihrem Labor geflohen ist.“

Der Paläontologe reagierte nicht auf die Anweisung, sondern bewegte sich auf Schrödinger zu, langsam und vorsichtig. Er schien zunächst auch Erfolg zu haben, denn der Dinosaurier blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Erst als Dr. Corrigan sprang, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen, tänzelte er einen Schritt zu Seite und biss zu.

Dieses Mal erwischte er die Hand. John konnte es knacken hören, als mindestens ein Knochen brach. Schrödinger verbiss sich jedoch nicht in das Fleisch, sondern ließ sofort los und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Er taxierte mit wachen Augen seinen Gegner.

Dr. Corrigan schrie auf und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden tropfte Blut auf den Boden.

Aufmerksam beobachtete John den Dinosaurier. Der Schwanz zuckte hin und her und die Augen waren auf Dr. Corrigan fixiert. Doch er griff nicht an.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man meine Anweisungen missachtet. Hätten Sie auf mich gehört, wäre das nicht passiert. Ich frage mich, wie Sie beim Militär überlebt haben, wenn Sie noch nicht einmal den einfachsten Befehlen folgen können. Lassen Sie den Dino sofort in Ruhe, setzen Sie sich hin und warten Sie auf die Sanitäter. Haben Sie wenigstens das verstanden?“

Dr. Corrigan nickte nur.

Rodney achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern näherte sich Schrödinger, der die Szene beobachtet hatte und mit gesenktem Kopf zur Seite trippelte.

Während Zelenka den geschockten Paläontologe zur Seite nahm und ihn nötigte, sich hinzusetzen, hockte Rodney sich vor dem Dinosaurier hin.

Unwillkürlich zuckte John seine Waffe. Sollte Schrödinger sich nicht beruhigen lassen... Nein, John überlegte es sich anders und schob die M-9 zurück ins Holster. Rodney würde es ihm nie verzeihen, sollte er sich derart drastisch einmischen. Mit einem Blick versicherte John sich, dass seine Leute sich ebenfalls zurückhalten würden.

„Schrödinger, das was du gerade gemacht hast, war eine sehr dumme Idee. Du solltest wissen, dass man die Hand, die einen füttert, nicht beißt.“ Rodneys Stimme war leise und beruhigend. „Komm zu mir, bevor irgendwelche wildgewordenen Affen glauben, dich aus Sicherheitsgründen abschießen zu müssen.“

Der Dinosaurier sah Rodney an. John hatte den Eindruck, dass sich die Haltung des Tieres änderte. Immer noch angespannt, aber nicht mehr kampfbereit. Schrödinger ging aber nicht auf Rodney zu.

Der seufzte auf. „Gut, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht den Biologen ausliefern werde. So wie Dr. Corrigan sich gerade verhalten hat, ist für ihn artgerechte Tierhaltung ein Fremdwort. Ich frage mich, was er in den letzten Tagen mit dir angestellt hat, dass du so aggressiv reagierst.“

Gleichzeitig zog Rodney aus seiner Jackentasche einen Powerbar und riss die Verpackung auf.

Schrödinger legte den Kopf schief, dann ging er auf Rodney zu. Zögernd, als ob er dem Angebot nicht trauen würde. Er blieb außerhalb Rodneys Reichweite stehen. Dann machte er einen Satz, senkte blitzschnell seinen Kopf, erbeutete den Powerbar und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er floh nicht weiter, sondern verschlang den Riegel mit einem Bissen. Anschließend blickte er sich herausfordernd um.

„Schrödinger, komm zu mir. Sonst kommt der böse Soldat mit dem Betäubungsgewehr und schießt auf dich. Der Einstich schmerzt noch drei Tage und die Kopfschmerzen nach dem Aufwachen sind einfach nur teuflisch.“

Amüsiert hörte John zu. Da Rodney mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme auf das Tier einredete, wunderte John sich nicht, dass er Erfolg hatte. Zuerst machte Schrödinger einen kleinen Schritt, dann noch einen.

Als Rodney seine Hand hob und Schrödinger unter dem Kinn kraulte, wusste John, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung hob Rodney den Dinosaurier hoch und trug ihn zu ihrem Tisch. Er setzte Schrödinger auf einen Stuhl, dann drehte er sich zu Dr. Corrigan um.

„Haben Sie mir zugesehen? So behandelt man ein Tier! Mit viel Liebe und Zuneigung, dann ist es auch friedlich. Wäre ich an Schrödingers Stelle gewesen, dann hätte ich Sie auch gebissen. Wer weiß, was Sie für Experimente an dem armen Tier durchgeführt haben? Er wird keine Sekunde länger in Ihren unfähigen Händen bleiben.“

Dr. Corrigan blieb eine Antwort erspart, als Dr. Keller und zwei Helfer die Messe betraten und sich um ihren Patienten kümmerten. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich auf die medizinische Versorgung und nicht auf Rodney.

Er ließ sich aufstöhnend in den Sitz fallen.

„Morgen habe ich Rückenschmerzen. Schrödinger ist viel zu schwer, als dass man ihn hochheben sollte.“

„Es hat dich niemand dazu gezwungen, McKay“, warf John ein.

„Alle haben mich gezwungen“, widersprach Rodney. „Hast du nicht die sensationslüsternen Blicke gesehen? Sie haben doch nur darauf gewartet, dass Schrödinger mich beißt und du ihn dafür abknallst.“

„Ich hätte es aber nicht getan.“

Rodney starrte John einen Augenblick an. Seine Armbewegung war alles umfassend.

„Das machst du doch sonst immer, es ist dein Job. Warum nicht, Colonel?“

„Ich bin krankgeschrieben.“

Rodneys ungläubigem Blick begegnete er mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du deinen Leuten mitgeteilt hast, dass sie sich raushalten sollen. Warum?“

Wenn Rodney etwas wissen wollte, dann konnte er unheimlich stur sein. John gab nach.

„Du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, was du tust. Und wenn du glaubst, einen wild gewordenen Dino besänftigen zu können, dann kannst du es gerne machen. Lieber höre ich mir deine Klagen an, dass Schrödinger dich zerfleischen wollte, als deine Vorwürfe, weil ich ihn kaltblütig ermordet habe.“

Mehr wollte John nicht sagen.

Er blickte sich um und konzentrierte sich auf die anderen Menschen, um die Stimmung zu analysieren.

An den Gesprächsfetzen, die bei ihm ankamen, konnte er erkennen, dass sich sowohl die Wissenschaftler, als auch die Soldaten köstlich über Dr. Corrigans Unfähigkeit amüsierten. Niemand hielt den Dinosaurier für wirklich gefährlich, sondern alle fanden es witzig, dass er sich von Rodney hatte einfangen lassen.

John war anderer Meinung. Wenn der Kampf nur "Schrödinger gegen Dr. Corrigan" gelautet hätte, dann hätte der Dinosaurier noch drei bis vier Angriffe benötigt, um seinen Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Und dann hätte er Dr. Corrigan an die Kehle gehen können.

John war kein Experte, seine Erfahrungen mit Tieren beschränkten sich auf Hunde, doch irgendwie hatte er das dumme Gefühl, dass der Dinosaurier nicht zum ersten Mal Jagd auf eine wesentlich größere und schwerere Beute gemacht hatte.

Als die Sanitäter Dr. Corrigan auf die Trage gebettet hatten und mit ihm die Messe verließen, kam Dr. Keller zu ihnen.

„Dr. McKay, Colonel. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie es geschafft, den Dinosaurier zu bändigen.“

Als Schrödinger ihre Stimme hörte, machte er einen Satz von ihr weg und landete auf Rodneys Schoß.

„Ahhhhh. Bitte nimm deine Klaue dort weg. Irgendwann will ich wenigstens noch über meine Fortpflanzung nachdenken können.“

Während Dr. Keller mit einem Hustenanfall kämpfte, beugte John sich vor und hielt Schrödinger seine Hand hin. Dieses Mal wich der Dinosaurier zurück und Rodney seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Besser?“

„Ja, danke. Er hat doch recht spitze Krallen.“

„Möchten Sie nachher zur Behandlung bei mir vorbeikommen?“

Rodneys panischer Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert.

„Danke, Doktor. Ich weiß Ihr berufliches Engagement zu schätzen, aber so schlimm ist es nicht.“

„Wenn er Sie blutig gekratzt haben sollte, dann kommen Sie zu mir, damit ich die Wunde desinfizieren kann. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie schnell sich solche Verletzungen entzünden.“

„Doch, habe ich. Ich hatte früher eine Katze. Oh mein Gott, ist meine Tetanusimpfung noch wirksam?“

Bevor Rodney in Panik verfallen konnte, lächelte Dr. Keller ihn beruhigend an.

„Ihre Tetanusimpfung ist frisch. Was meinen Sie, was ich Ihnen nach Ihrer letzten Mission gespritzt habe, als Sie mit dem Kratzer auf dem Rücken ankamen?“ Danach blickte sie zu John. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verärgert. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, als Sie mich anfunkten, Colonel. Was machen Sie hier?“

John versuchte gar nicht erst, sich herauszureden.

„Mir war langweilig“, gab er kleinlaut zu und lächelte sie verlegen an. Seine Strategie wirkte, denn ihr Blick wurde weicher.

„Ich hatte Ihnen Bettruhe verordnet.“

„Da war ich auch den ganzen Tag, bis ich nicht mehr liegen konnte. Ich bin auf direkten Weg hierher gegangen und werde gleich auf direktem Weg zurück in mein Quartier gehen. Sehen Sie, ich habe mein Bein sogar hochgelegt.“

Den Vorfall mit Schrödinger und Dr. Corrigan im Gang verschwieg er. Sie hatte Behandlungsinstrumente, die er gar nicht kennen lernen wollte.

„Ihre Knochen sind noch nicht stabil und brauchen Schonung.“

„Die bekommen sie aber nicht, wenn ich mich im Bett von einer Seite auf die andere wälze, Ma'am. Ich bin wirklich vorsichtig.“

All das unterstrich John mit einem wohldosierten reuigen Lächeln.

Dr. Keller schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Sie sind ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung und wehe, Sie versuchen in den nächsten Tagen das Bein ohne ärztliche Aufsicht zu belasten.“

„Danke, Doktor.“ John war froh, dass sie ihn so einfach davonkommen lies.

„Hätte ich jetzt nicht einen anderen Patienten, würden Sie noch ganz andere Sachen zu hören bekommen.“

„So schlimm?“ Dr. Corrigan hatte das nicht verdient.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es sind einige Sehnen und Nerven durchgebissen worden. Mehr kann ich erst nach der OP sagen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.“

Dr. Keller verließ eilig die Messe.

John blickte ihr hinterher. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie abgelenkt war, sonst hätte sie gemerkt, dass er ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte.

„Ich mach mich jetzt auch auf den Weg. Meine Arbeit wartet.“

„Du hast doch noch nichts gegessen.“

„Soll ich etwa den Kuchen probieren und wegen einer allergischen Reaktion in der Krankenstation landen? Man will mich foltern, sonst hätte man nicht den Schokoladenkuchen mit einem für mich giftigen Obst belegt. Außerdem ist vom Mittagsessen nichts mehr übrig und den athosianischen Brei kann ich nicht mehr sehen und schon gar nicht essen. Ich nehme mir gleich einen von Radeks Schokoriegeln. Jetzt weiß ich ja, wo er sie versteckt hat.“

Rodney tätschelte Schrödingers Kopf. Der schien genug von den Liebkosungen zu haben und sprang auf den Boden.

„Ahh, warum hat noch keiner deine Krallen geschnitten?“

Schrödinger lief zur Tür, blieb aber stehen, als niemand ihm folgte, Er blickte sich um und gab einen fragenden Fieplaut von sich.

„Ist ja schon gut, Kleiner. Ich komm gleich, muss mich nur von den Verletzungen erholen, die du mir beigebracht hast.“

Stöhnend stand Rodney auf und presste eine Hand vor seinen Schritt.

„Du weißt, dass Dr. Keller gerne Erste Hilfe leistet.“

„Und ich blamier mich dabei, nein, danke. Ich schau mir nachher an, wie schlimm es ist, und desinfiziere sie. Ich bin Mann genug, um da keine Frau für eine medizinische Behandlung dran zu lassen.“

John nickte verständnissvoll. Wer war er, dass er seinem Freund Vorwürfe machen konnte?

„Was machst du mit Schrödinger?“

„Ich nehme ihn mit ins Labor. Miko hat dort etwas aufgestellt, das er vielleicht als Toilette akzeptiert.“

„Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück, McKay!“

„Ich mir auch.“

Als Rodney die Messe verließ, lief Schrödinger neben ihm her.

Bevor sich John weitere Gedanken über den Dinosaurier machen konnte, betraten Ronon und Teyla die Messe. Sie waren frisch geduscht und sahen sehr zufrieden aus. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mit den Marines gespielt.

Lächelnd winkte John die beiden zu sich.

Der Tag würde nicht langweilig werden.


End file.
